


Smosh: The Strange Case Of Noah Grossman

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Multi, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smosh: The Strange Case Of Noah Grossman

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic, if you want. Or romantic. Doesn't matter, it's your choice. xoxo

Everyone at Smosh liked Noah.  
He was nice, and sweet, and didn't seriously criticise people for their interests.  
But sometimes, everyone wondered what Noah's real goal was.  
Keith noticed that Noah liked to lean towards him on the couch. Whenever they were sitting in the same place, Noah would lean towards him, like Keith and he were magnet and steel and it was pulling them together.  
Shayne noticed that Noah liked to hug him a lot. Whether it was a full hug or a half-hug, he seemed to do it sincerely and seriously each time, no matter how often.  
Olivia noticed that Noah liked to talk to her about everything she liked, whether it was food or games or anything. Regardless of whether he knew about it or not, he listened intently and gave his own opinion.  
Courtney noticed that Noah liked to look at her outfits. Not even her body, per se, but the way her clothes were, and sometimes he would even give her advice on colour schemes or jacket choices.  
Anthony noticed that Noah liked to play with his hair. Noah was constantly asking him to fiddle with it and even asked if he could try to style it because he thought it was a beautiful haircut with potential.  
Ian noticed that Noah liked to share food with him, even if it was food that Noah hadn't tried. More often than not, he didn't like it, but he pushed through and ate it anyways.  
So, finally, one day, and no one was sure who, someone asked Noah what his deal was.  
“My deal?” he asked.  
“Yeah, you know, like you're always talking to me about stuff,” Olivia said, “and complimenting Courtney's clothes.”  
“And you love to hug Shayne,” Courtney added.  
“Always leaning towards me,” Keith quipped.  
“Plus, you're always trying my food and playing with Anthony's hair,” Ian finished off. Noah stared at them all from the desk.  
“Okay...?”  
“I mean, it's fine, we're just curious,” Shayne said quickly, in case Noah felt a little attacked.  
“Alright, look,” Noah stood up, “the deal is that I love you all.” He walked towards Shayne, kissing the top of his head. “I love you.” He went to kiss Courtney's head. “I love you.” Then Keith. “I love you.” Olivia. “I love you.” And Ian. “I love you.” And finally, Anthony. “And I love you.” He walked backwards with what looked like the most satisfied and happiest smile he could fit on his face. “I love you all. You guys are, like, my best friends.”  
And slowly, a small grin formed on everyone's faces.  
Everyone at Smosh loved Noah, too.


End file.
